1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hands free toilet seat system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to raise and lower a toilet seat in a sanitary and convenient manner without touching the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet seat systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet seat systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of covering a toilet bowl through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,411 issued Oct. 8, 1968 to Newkirk relates to an Actuating Means for Toilet Seats and Lids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,524 issued May 3, 1994 to Veal relates to an Automatic Toilet Seat Device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,127 issued Feb. 18, 1997 to Veal relates to an Auto Flush for Tank Toilet. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,854 issued Aug. 17, 2004 to Nishikawa relates to a Toilet Cover Opening/Closing Device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hands free toilet seat system that allows a user to raise and lower a toilet seat in a sanitary and convenient manner without touching the seat.
In this respect, the hands free toilet seat system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to raise and lower a toilet seat in a sanitary and convenient manner without touching the seat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hands free toilet seat system which can be used for allowing a user to raise and lower a toilet seat in a sanitary and convenient manner without touching the seat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.